Depth Behind Dark Eyes
by MeL Rolando
Summary: This is the story of Mel Lestrange, the little sister of Rabastan and Rodolphus. We find Mel in the Department of Mysteries Battle and then we follow her and Bellatrix to find out what might have happened to Bella and the Death Eaters after Bella escaped.


A/N: Mel Lestrange is a character I made up. She is 23 years old and the younger sister of Rabastan and Rodolphus Lestrange.  
  
"The Lestranges should stand here," said Voldemort quietly. "But they are entombed in Azkaban. They were faithful. They went to Azkaban rather than renounce me.... When Azkaban is broken apart, the Lestranges will be honored beyond their dreams." -Goblet of Fire-  
  
Depth... Behind Dark Eyes  
  
By: Melissa Rolando  
  
Mel stepped into the dark hallway. Her footsteps echoed down the long, narrow corridor like gunshots. She looked ahead of her, clear, and peered over her shoulder, empty. She could hear screams of Death Eaters in the distance, this was a part of the Department of Mysteries Mel had never been to before. She was surrounded by cold, thick stone walls, interrupted every five feet by tattered, wooden doors, some barely hanging on their hinges.  
The Potter boy must be around here somewhere, she thought. Tightening the grip on her wand, ready at her side and took a few more steps into the hallway. Slowly she crept along, listening for even the slightest sound of movement. The air was getting colder as she moved onward. Suddenly, a flash of light exploded from behind her and she spun around, her long dark hair whipping her face. Her breathing quickened as the bright blue glow under a distance door dimmed. She broke out into a run, wand up and ready, towards the glow.  
She came to a quick halt before bursting into the room. As she entered, she saw 3 figures struggling out of another door, one of whom she was sure wasn't alive. She advanced toward them but tripped over something large on the floor. Leaning up on her elbow she saw two of her comrades, both rigid as a board on the floor. One was face down and hidden under the top body, who she could clearly recognize as Dolohov. She bent over him.  
"What an idiot. Hit by a child's spell." She muttered. She stood up and started towards the door the three figures just exited. She broke into a run, her black Death Eaters robes billowing behind her, and she burst through it and stopped in the middle of a large, circular room. The doors began to spin around then slowed down to a stop. Show me to them, she thought and immediately a door off to her right flew open. A large, stone room with many doors lay ahead, the Death Chamber. She rushed in and to her surprise was staring down the wand of Kingsley Shaklebolt, she dare not move. To her right she heard the incomprehensible mumbles of a young boy, then, as though she did what Mel was thinking, she heard her sister-in- law scream out "Crucio!".  
In what seemed like no time at all, Death Eaters and members of the Order were dueling. Bright blinding spells were whipping across the room and before Mel could defend herself against Kingsley, he was hit on the side from a spell that traveled across the room. Mel looked over. She saw her sister lowering her wand and Mel raised her eyebrow in appreciation. Bella did the same and turned just in time to defend herself against Sirius Black. Mel stood back, ducking spells and defending herself against members of the Order, as she watched her sister-in-law battle. Bella was quite beautiful when handling her wand. There was a graceful ora surrounding her that Mel admired very much. Sister-in-law or not Mel was still proud to think of her as her sister.  
Bella fired a red jet of light toward Sirius but he ducked and laughed as he yelled to her, "Come on, you can do better than that!". Furious and the cocky air of that despicable man she grasped her wand and held it up, ready to fire at him. But, before she could take action her sister bellowed and another beam of light flew from her wand and hammered Sirius directly in the chest. An evil smile appeared on Mel's face as Sirius' eyes bulged out of his head. His back arched and Mel watched him fall into the emptiness of the veil as she heard her sister scream in triumph. Kingsley started to stir and Mel knew she had to escape the room before things turned worse. She must find the Dark Lord.  
She slipped into the circular room are once more the doors became a spinning blur around her. Show me the door, her thoughts cried. A door to her front left swung open and she rushed out into the long dark corridor towards the lifts. It was waiting for her, ready to zoom her towards the Atrium. She rode upwards, catching her breath as the old lift creaked and rattled. Once it stopped she stepped into the large, peacock blue Atrium. She walked slowly forward, as if waiting to be attacked, as if expecting to hear a sound. She reached the center fountain and someone hissed behind her.  
"You've come to warn me."  
She whipped around, "Yes Lord, the other Death Eaters they are..."  
"I know. Go now."  
"But I need to make sure my brothers and Bel..."  
"Don't worry about it, I'll take care of Bella. Leave before you get captured too."  
"Captured?"  
"Dumbledore has them all."  
She began to run back towards to lifts but Voldemort cast out a hand. Her legs became heavy as concrete blocks.  
"You can't go back to save them, it will only get worse."  
She stared at him, unwilling to believe He wouldn't let her continue.  
"GO!" He bellowed and Mel's legs lightened. With a slight pause she took one last look at Voldemort, turned, and ran back into the telephone booth.  
Mel stared down at her feet. A million thoughts flooded her head. She couldn't help but wondering what was happening back in the Death Chamber or what was happening to her sister. Voldemort said he'd take care of her, though. What does that mean. Mel didn't know what to do next but, as an eerie moonlight started to bleed into the top of the rising phone booth, she knew she had to wait for Bella. Before the booth was completely above ground she began to change. Her body melted down into the beautiful and powerful form of a wolf. She edged the door to the booth open with her long, pointy nose and looked around the street for a good place to hide. She didn't think any dirty muggles would be too fond of seeing such a beautiful creature in the middle of their city streets. She wandered not too far from the telephone and wedged herself in to a dark corner behind a large, red dumpster.  
It felt like hours since she had risen from the Atrium but, before the sun had even begun to rise she saw the booth moving once again. She crept slowly out of her hiding spot, making sure it wasn't a member of the Order before she completely revealed herself. But no, she soon saw the familiar black, stringy hair and worn face that only belonged to her sister. She race over on four, fast paws and circled Bella's feet while slowly forming back into her human self. She stood straight up in front of her sister and looked up into her eyes.  
"Took you long enough." She pulled off a bratty little smirk and waited for a reply.  
"Shut up Mel this is only JUST beginning, we have to leave. The Dark Lord needs us. More than half our members are on their way to Azkaban right now. There's not many of us left." Bella spat back.  
"So what does this mean?"  
"It means we are going to have to help the Dark Lord alone. Just me and you, at least until more of us can regroup."  
Mel's eyes widened with anxiety and excitement. But Bella paid no attention.  
"They are going to be after us. We have to leave now, but we cant apparate, it will be too obvious to the Ministry."  
They both looked up and down the street as if looking for an answer. The end seemed very near to Mel as her heart began to beat faster. Then, Bella broke off into a run.  
"Come on!"  
Mel didn't know why but they were running down the street. Running for blocks and blocks. Mel's legs were beginning to get tired but then she saw them, a herd of Thestrals down a few more blocks. Bella was at least 20 feet ahead of her but on the wind Mel heard her yell.  
"We'll have to fly high on those."  
Mel's mind was racing, she had seen Thestrals before at Hogwarts but she had never envisioned mounting one. Bellatrix was racing further away from Mel with every beat of her heart and, quickening her pace, she dashed closer to the intimidating beasts. She could see their huge, gleaming white eyeballs from mere yards away. They stomped at the ground and steam rose from their nostrils into the cold night air.  
Mel arrived next to her sister. In the shadows of the massive animals they caught their breath. They eyed two of the nearest creatures and crept towards them slowly. Mel ran a hand down its leathery neck and over its winged joints. Swinging a leg over, she hoisted herself onto the monster. Ahead of her Bella gave her animal a hard kick and it took off. Immediately, Mel was also rising from the city streets.  
London was growing smaller and smaller by the second. The large lamp posts were mere specs, pixels on the earth. The air was rigid, her ears burned with a stinging pain as they whisked through the cloud line. The Thestrals chased each other, zooming along air streams so fluidly they could have been part of the atmosphere themselves. Mel grasped tightly to the beast and rocked slowly along with its graceful movements.  
Hours passed as the flew over many cities and villages but finally, they settled down below a high, lonely hill. The thud of the landing jolted Mel and she jumped hastily onto the ground.  
"Where are..." she began, but was quickly hushed by Bella. They looked around, the only sound that could be heard was their slow, shallow breathing.  
"Come on. That's where we'll be staying." She pointed upwards. Mel could barely see the small black entity she was motioning towards but she followed her sister faithfully. They trudged up the somber, quiet hill. The sun was pressing against the horizon, waiting to rise. The climb seemed monstrous and hard but they had reached the summit, out of breath, and Mel now recognized the black outline as a large, isolated house. Bella pressed on towards the back door of the mansion as Mel's thoughts swarmed in her mind. She had been here before and she knew it was the most obvious place they could be. The morning sun rose fast, lighting up the gravestones below and creeping up the lawn in Little Hangleton.  
Behind her she heard a door creak open loudly and as she turned to investigate, her sister and already slipped into the house. Mel dashed forward and caught the door before it collided with its frame. Stepping inside and found herself in the kitchen, the floors were blanketed in a solid sheet of dust and with each step she took the floor stirred and fluttered around her feet like fresh snow. Down a hallway off to her left she heard the crackle of a fire. She headed towards the source of the sound and found her sister warming herself in front of a rich blaze. She stepped inside the large, square room. It was filled with fat, plush sofas and extra wide chairs. Mel had never set foot in the Riddle House before but it was instantly obvious it had not been inhabited for many, many years.  
"So now what Bella?" She inquired as she settled herself into a poofy chair near the fire. Bellatrix turned slowly and looked at her.  
"We wait." She responded without thought.  
Mel rested her head against the protruding side of the chair. She rolled up her sleeve, the warmth of the inferno felt amazing against her skin, like it was warming even her bones. She looked down at her forearm and ran her hand over her marking, gazing at it longingly almost as if she was waiting for the skull and snake to burn right then. She could feel her eyelids growing heavy in the room's warmth.  
  
"Rodolphus, too?"  
"12 from our rankings have been taken."  
Mel stirred from her sleep. The setting sun filled the room and she could hear voices in a room across the hall.  
"How did you escape Lord?"  
"I do not wish to concern you with the events of this evening."  
"But..."  
"No. We must focus on our alliance with the Dementors of Azkaban. Lucius was our strongest Death Eater and..."  
"What!?" She heard her sister screech with a whiny tone in her voice.  
"Bella please. Lucius had very powerful connections and a way of, let's say, influencing people to be on his side."  
Bella let out a deep sigh and continued, "So how do we contact the Dementors."  
"Bella this is hard for me to do, but you must travel to Azkaban yourself. The Ministry will be all over. Speak with the Dementors and arrange to herd out your companions."  
"So I'll leave tonight."  
"No. One month. By then the efforts to find us will be more distracted. You must be patient."  
With that, Mel stared into the dying embers on the hearth and fell into a deep peaceful sleep.  
  
The next morning Mel awoke with the dawning sun. She let out a big yawn and opened her eyes to the glowing, velvet draperies. She lifted her hands up to her eyes and rubbed them free of the sleep, while one finger hesitated below the outer edge of her left eye and moved over her tear-shaped scar. She had remembered everything she heard exchanged between Bellatrix and Voldemort last night. She lay back and wondered if she was going to be asked to join Bella on her journey to Azkaban. But before she could take another breath, the door swung open and startled Mel enough she jumped to her feet.  
"Good, your up." Her sisters lean figure stood, shadowy in the doorway.  
"Yeah well..."  
"We need to talk." Bella echoed back fervently.  
Mel sat down across from her sister on a nearby sofa and awaited the news of their excursion to Azkaban.  
"Mel... Mel, I'm leaving in a month, Don't ask any questions because, well, I may not return and I don't want you to be weighted by my own burden." "What do you mean?" Mel stared at her from under a furrowed brow. Her breathing was low and deliberate. How could the one she called her sister treat her this way? How could she not ask her to come with to Azkaban.  
"I can't tell you. I'm going... somewhere. I need to help the Dark Lord."  
"I'm coming with you."  
"NO! You can't. You're still young it's too dangerous of a road for you. Just listen to me, alright?"  
"BELLATRIX!" The way the two could whine with such ease was amazingly similar to one another.  
Bella looked on at Mel with a sort of disappointment that you could seen in even the small creases in her tired forehead,  
  
The month had passed by in silence. Mel had since inhabited the larger part of the ground level in the Riddle House while Bella dwell in a dark room at the end of a hall on the second floor. She has not seen or heard from Voldemort since the night they first arrived. Mel stood in her room of poofy chairs and paced back and forth rummaging her mind about tonight. Dusk was fast approaching and Mel knew she had to speak with her sister. She heard the floorboards above her head creaking and she knew Bella was stirring about just as much as she.  
She knew what she had to do. The blood in her veins was boiling and not letting another second slip by she fled from her room. Her feet flew so fast over the aged hardwood floor, clouds of dust followed her all the way upstairs and down the hallway towards Bella. She exploded through the door, rage flowing in her veins. Her sister, who had been standing, staring in the fire, turned towards her with a startled jump. Mel flung herself at Bella and threw her backwards. Her forearm rested across Bella's neck and pinned her against the wall. Her breathing was disjointed while her wild, fiery eyes stared up at her sister with utmost disgust. How could she...  
"I KNOW YOUR GOING TO AZKABAN TONIGHT!", Mel finally managed to screech in the direction of her sister. "HOW DARE YOU TRY SOMETHING SO STUPID WITH OUT ME AT YOUR BACK, WITHOUT EVEN TELLING ME?" Bella's fierce eyes gazed at Mel with a calm sort of furry and slowly, but punctually, she spoke.  
"I... am not a child and don't need your back on MY work for the Dark Lord."  
"I AM HARDLY A CHILD BELLA!"  
"Shut... up. My duties at Azkaban are none of your business."  
"I am your SISTER."  
"My sister-in-law." The words stabbed at Mel's heart. "You have not seen half what life has shown me."  
"I AM GOING WITH YOU TONIGHT."  
Menacing rage flooded inside of Bella and she flung herself forward, bowling Mel to the ground. Propped up on her elbows, Mel gazed, from under her deep eyelids, up at her sister. Without thought she was on her feet once again and swung a hard right hand at her sister and landed one square on her sisters right eye. She backed away quickly while Bella grabbed at her wound. Mel reached down into her robes and whipped out her wand, which she had concealed from her sister. When Bella looked up she was face to face with Mel's 11 inch cedar wand.  
"Harsh, sis, harsh." And with that Bella lunged at Mel but...  
"Locomotor Mortis!" Mel said with stunning rejoinder and Bella fell forward, landing hard on her elbows. She snuffed at Mel and reached for her wand.  
"Expelliarmus!" Mel was too quick for Bella and within moments she was gripping two wands and staring down at her older sister on the floor. For years Mel had admired the grace and force Bella dueled with, but there was something off inside of her tonight. She couldn't believe the woman had admired so much was collapsing before her eyes. She was disheartened to see her sister in this state, leg-locked on the floor, from such a small spell. Bella lay there, taking deep, exhausted breaths. Mel bent over her, muttered a counter curse, and handed Bella back her wand. They sat across from each other on the floor, and even though there was a deep element of trust between them, they each clenched their wands firmly in their hands. Bella reached up to push a few stray strands of her shiny, black hair from her eyes and it was then Mel noticed.  
"Why are your hands all bloody, Bella?" With that, Bella hid her hand inside her robes.  
"Don't worry about it."  
"Tell me."  
"Mel your too young to understand."  
"Why can't you realize I'm 23 years old. I'm not the little girl you once knew."  
"And you don't know what Azkaban has done to me. I'm not the girl you once knew either. Alright, I was punished. I could have gotten Voldemort caught at the Ministry and he punished me, that's all you need to know."  
"What about Azkaban?"  
"I trust you enough to come with me, but you are only my backup. Stay out of the way and let me do my job. Your only there if I'm in trouble got it?"  
"Yes." Mel's heart was racing knowing that she would step foot on the island of Azkaban Prison for the first time as her sister spoke once more.  
"How did you know about tonight?"  
"Don't worry about it." Mel smirked and they pulled themselves off the floor and went their separate ways to prepare for tonight's trip.  
  
Nightfall had crept upon them slowly and the pair stood together in their flowing, black hooded robes. Lit from below by a roaring fire the pair glowed eerily as they prepared their journey. Mel's heart was exploding out of her chest and anxiety was filling the inmost cavities of her body. She was scared but couldn't let her sister see that. Bella stood there as still as concrete block, she was their foundation, their rock. Mel turned her head to look into Bella's solemn face. Her heavy-lidded eyes showed so much Mel didn't even know what to expect from Azkaban tonight, nor did she even know what the plan of action was. Bella took a thin, elongated breath before she spoke.  
"There's a small boat off the shore of Azkaban we will apparte into. Keep your hood up and your head low, make no sound. The Dementors know we are coming, you'll wait for me in the first corridor of the prison while I continue on after the Death Eaters."  
Mel nodded and with a deep breath, closed her eyes and began to apparte. Her body started to tingle warmly from head to toe and she could feel her head spinning as her body disappeared from Little Hangleton and arrived with a pop off the shores of Azkaban. Mel's head pounded with each echo of her heart. Her sister was beside her and the boat began to mystically glide across the surface of the water. She wanted Bella to say something, anything, just to break the tension but never heard her sister's voice. The boat collided with a rock along the base of the island and the pair climbed rigid shards of boulder up to the prison. The sky above them reverberated with threatening thunder and large drops of rain began to explode against their faces. Mel could see her breath in front of her face as she struggled higher up the rocky slope. She envied the knowledge in each of Bella's careless steps when suddenly, her foot slipped from beneath her body and she felt herself falling hard towards the rocks. Her right elbow slammed into a jagged stone and blood began to drain from the open wound faster than the rain could wash it off the rocks.  
"Chicken." Bella spoke unexpectedly and Mel stared up with confusion. How could her sister call her childish names now?  
"What?" she responded.  
"There's a fat chicken there. Its dead but not decomposing yet. We aren't the first who have passed this way tonight."  
Mel looked by her sisters feet and, sure enough, there was a dead, fat chicken there and it had clearly been half eaten, still bleeding. Mel heard a low rumble off to her right and she looked quickly into the foggy distance but saw nothing.  
"Bella did you hear..."  
"Shhhhh, we are close to the gates."  
Mel raised her eyes and in the night saw the towering stone walls of Azkaban Prison. Inside lay a horrible terror of men and women wasting away, not in their minds, but in their souls. Their hearts grew thin and their spirits were weak, empty holes replaced each conscience and every part of their own existence was a complete void. They pressed along, up to the outer walls, and moved along swiftly. Mel trailed behind her sister and they slipped through a crack in the aging structure.  
She was in darkness for a few, short moments and then, she lay her first eye upon it. The grounds of Azkaban were like a barren wasteland. The dirt ground seemed to be dry as a bone even though she knew every raindrop was flooding onto the earth. Its walls of stone seemed to be crumbling into ruins but Mel knew they were stronger than any magical spell she could conjure. It had no eyes, no heart, just a blank canvas to paint one's own opinions on and a set of lungs to suck you in... and never let you go.  
Mel's heart was pounding, she had never seen or felt such a place. She closed her eyes in a moment of thought and turned her face skyward to feel the cool rain against her skin. But then the rain stopped. She was cold. Her ears filled with low, pained moans. She opened her eyes and to her horror was standing inside the first corridor of Azkaban. Fear flooded her body as she stared down this stone walled hallway resembling no less that a damp cavern. Barred holes in the walls housed prisoners ages older than she.  
"Mel the Death Eaters are in Corridor 12." Bella spoke with quick, agitated force.  
"How did we get in here?" Mel questioned.  
"The Dementors have more powers than you think. Now is not the time for questions. Stay here, I'll be back with the twelve before you know it." And with that, Bella swept away and disappeared into the darkness of Azkaban.  
The back of Mel's robes became taut and she turned and saw an inmate scraping at her hem. She backed into the center of the hall and reached her hand into her robes to extract her wand. She began to creep slowly down the passage and every fear Mel had ever known began to seep into her pores.  
"NO!" She screamed to herself and her words echoed all around as she began to think. "I can't let Azkaban to get to me. I am stronger than this. I am a Death Eater. I am a Lestrange. I have the Black and Malfoy family name on my tree. They are who I am... or at least who I strive to be."  
She moved along, looking deeply into each forbidden cell, at each empty soul. She stopped in front of the cell of an older man who was sitting on the earthen floor. Years and years of torment and knowledge filled each crease in his forehead and every small line in his sunken cheeks. Dark bags hung under his eyes... his eyes were far back in their sockets. They were blue but Mel had never seen such dark eyes, such hollow eyes. They looked at each other for what seemed like hours and Mel's lower lip began to quiver with pity and terror for the man. The hall was quiet as Mel became entranced by this unfortunate. Then suddenly, his eyes grew wide with shock and he flung himself at the bars of his cell. His arms seized Mel and it was now she realized how close she had moved towards him. He threw two hands around Mel's neck and she clawed at his wrists. She couldn't escape the man's grasp and she was losing air as she trashed violently but kept tight onto her wand. She tried screaming spells but her voice wasn't coming to her. She caught his eyes once more. She couldn't believe this hollow man had so much strength left in him as the room began to darken around her. She felt herself slipping away and then, the man let go of her abruptly and she took her first deep breath. She was hunched over and on her knees as her hands found their way to her neck to massage it. She saw the man back away and cower in the corner of his cell but she couldn't pinpoint the reason why he let go. A cold draft graced her back and three Dementors surrounded her, one on each side, and one behind. The man screamed as the Dementor to her left floated through the iron bars and reached two spindly, long-fingered hands up to its hood and methodically lowered it. The man stood and backed against a wall, making himself far from the Dementor, but it turned, allowing Mel to see its empty, eyeless face and shapeless hole for a mouth. The Dementor reached its hands around the man's neck and lowered its mouth to his. His legs began to shake and his whole body spasmed before the Dementor was finished. His body dropped to the floor and he was now nothing more than a lump of flesh form, no longer a man, not even deserving of an empty soul. The Dementor placed his hood over his head once again and together the three glided back down the corridor in the direction Bella had gone.  
Mel remained hunched over and on her knees. She had never seen a Dementor lower his hood before and now, as she stared wide-eyed into the darkness of the cell, she hoped that she would never have to witness that again. With an elongated breath she rose from her place on the cold, damp floor and without another thought broke her promise to Bella and ventured off toward Corridor 12.  
She never once let the site of the beings inside of the cells slip into her vision as she broke off into a run down twisting, rocky corridors. The halls were so long here she was out of breath by the time she had reached Corridor 7, but even so, she kept her pace and hurtled herself towards her sister. Her feet pounded heavily against the floors as she ran... Corridor 9... Corridor 10... Corridor 11. She stopped. She could hear screaming in the next passage and not just an ordinary screeching voice, but the kind of cry that only comes from the mouth of someone being tormented by the Cruciatus Curse. The sound filled her ears and her heart pumped with anticipation and memory of the evil inside of her as the corner of her mouth raised into and wicked smirk. She set off into Corridor 12 and at once saw the blinding spell illuminating the hallway. On the floor what few members of the Ministry dare mess with the forces inside of Azkaban lay twitching and riving in pain. She saw Bella standing over one of the bodies, laughing, enjoying every second of their torture, as the others lay half dead off behind her. Mel stood in the shadows out of sight as Bella did her work. The other Death Eaters were in a line of cells off to Mel's left. Adrenaline flowing, she advanced towards the units.  
"So how do we get them out?" She asked. Bella got first sight of her and her eyes bulged out of her head with shock.  
"WHAT are you doing here?" Bella's scream ricocheted all around them. Mel began to grow angry with her sister.  
"You need help."  
"I need no such thing."  
"Look, tell me how to get these guys out and we can be out of this retched place." Mel's temper was now on a very short leash.  
"MEL! One of us needs to get out of here alive if something goes wrong back here."  
"I'm not leaving you! God damnit Bella I don't need your shit right now." Bella shook her head in frustration.  
"Fuck it," she said to herself and then raised her wand from the writhing body on the floor to Mel. "Rictusempra!"  
Those were the last words Mel heard as her body flew backwards and her head cracked against the stony wall behind her.  
  
Large, cool drops of rain descended upon her face. Her eyes were closed, she was barely half awake but still, she could hear hushed voices around her and her mind began to swim again. She awoke with a startled gasp and lay blurry-eyed staring up into the rainy night sky. They were on the grounds of the prison, Bella had finished Lord Voldemort's task without her. Mel sat up, head still spinning, and looked over towards the source of the voices. Before her stood a large group of dirty, weary people, twelve of them. She saw a few familiar faces too... Malfoy, Dolohov, and her brothers Rudolphus and Rabastan. She pushed herself off the desolate ground and made her way toward the group. The men towered above her and even though she was so much shorter than they, she encompassed every bit of determination each of them also had.  
"Finally." Bella spoke from off to Mel's right. "We have to get back to Little Hangleton now. Everyone down the cliff and in the boats. Once we are off shore Apparate back to the House. Got it?" At that, Bella led the group back through the crack in the wall and down the cliff.  
Mel hopped down the rocks much easier this time. Remembering her wounded elbow, she hoped not to slip once more. She watched her feet passing over every stone and suddenly saw blood pass below her. She wondered if it was hers, but how could it have stayed so long in this rain. Just then she remembered the fat chicken and saw it only a few feet away, fresh blood springing from its wounds. Immediately she heard the low growling she had heard on their journey up the rocks but this time, when she looked over, she saw a glowing set of sharp, red eyes staring back at her. Her mouth went dry and her mind ran with ideas of her next move. Finally she yelled.  
"BELLA!"  
"Shut up you fool we may be found." But before Mel could tell her what she was seeing the creature pounced. Five of the group were knocked over on the sharp rocks, their bones cracking loudly in the night. Mel could hear the monster stalking its prey but she could see only its glowing eyes in the darkness of the night. Mel wanted to escape before it could make its next move but then...  
"AHHHHH!!!!!" Mel heard a malicious crunch and then her sister called to the others.  
"HE'S DONE FOR MAKE YOUR WAY TO THE BOATS!" Everyone rushed and stumbled around Mel to the boats and she did the same. She could hear the broken traveling in agony and the healthy ignoring the weak. Every man for themselves, Mel thought to herself and hurried even faster to the shore. The water ahead of her splashed as her comrades loaded into the boats. Mel jumped in herself and looked up the hill, the glowing eyes stared down at them as the vessels drifted away from the land.  
"Who was it?" A raspy voice behind her inquired.  
"Dolohov." Her sister responded in a low tone and then it was silent, the only sound was the water spraying against the wooden sides of their crafts.  
  
Weeks had passed since the infiltration of Azkaban and Mel had rarely left her poofy-chaired room and she knew nothing of the people who entered or left the house. Now, she sat in front of the crackling fire and rested her head on her hand.  
"Your lonely." A low, drawling voice spoke from the doorway, she turned and saw Lucius Malfoy with his left arm in a sling. She stood to face him.  
"Does your arm still hurt?"  
"Bella isn't as good at mending bones as she thinks she is." A smile crept across his face.  
"Yeah, well..." Mel's hand found the way to the back of her head and scratched it, allowing herself to smile for the first time in ages.  
"What do you do in here all the time Mel?" Lucius spoke up again.  
"Sit, think, yannow."  
"What do you think about?"  
"Oh well, nothing." Lucius stepped closer and rested his hand upon her shoulder before he spoke again.  
"You know you can tell me."  
"I just don't know why Bella doesn't trust me. It's like she doesn't care. She didn't even want me helping inside of Azkaban."  
"Your young still Mel. As much as you want to be your still not as experienced as any one of us. You haven't seen what we have." Hearing these words from Lucius instead of Bella seemed a little more reassuring. "You need not grow up so fast."  
"You said I was lonely."  
"Ah yes, that. I have someone I'd like you to meet." The door edged and creaked open and in stepped a young man, about Mel's age. He was tall, Mel guessed about 5'10", and his blonde hair was shaggy, flipped out, and barely brushed against his neck. He had magnificent, sparkling blue eyes, defined hands, and a strong, muscular frame. Mel's heart fluttered with a new kind of feeling she hadn't experienced in years, as he looked back at her with the same kind of passion, Lucius spoke once more.  
"Mel this is the son of a close friend of mine. His name is Caducus Nero." Lucius saw the connection between the two and smiled. "Well, I'll leave you two to it." He exited the room and closed the door behind him.  
"Um... hi." Mel spoke sheepishly and thrust out a hand towards him. "I'm Mel." He grasped her hand and shook it with a smile on his face. "Nero, huh? Powerful name."  
"Yeah well, comes with the territory I guess." He spoke lightheartedly and they laughed together. He stared down at his feet like a little boy then looked Mel in the face again. "You wanna go for a walk?"  
"Yeah... let's go."  
They walked out of the dwelling and towards the sunlit kitchen. Mel trailed behind Caducus by a few steps as the dust from the floors agitated around them. He threw open the rusty, old screen door and held it open for Mel to step through.  
"Where are you going?" A voice spoke from behind and Mel whipped around to see Bella standing at one of the counters. Mel locked a stone gaze on her, shook her head and exited the house.  
The fresh, wet morning air filled Mel's nostrils, intoxicating her with a new sense of beginning. They walked in silence down the hill in front of the manor, the dew kissed grass sliding by under their feet. The slope began to flatten when Caducus stopped and looked back.  
"Well, we should stay close to the house but..." he look at his surroundings. "There aren't too many scenic options here are there?" Mel looked behind him and saw the graveyard and to her right was the wood. Her eyes must have lingered there for quite sometime because Caducus had spoke again. "Yeah we can walk in there if you want."  
Mel stepped forward to walk next to Caducus, her shoulder brushed against his and he looked down at her. Her eyes met his and her heart began to beat faster as they exchanged a small smirk. Nervously, Mel looked down once again before they set off. A wind blew around them, whisking through her hair. The leaves of the trees brushed against one another creating soft, gentle rustling noises as the smell of pine drifted through the air. Sunlight trickled through openings in the tree tops and played on their faces and across their eyes. Mel could hear the steady breathing of Caducus next to her but neither one of them spoke until they came across a small clearing, littered with fallen tree trunks and young saplings.  
"Do you wanna take a break?" His voice was low as it rang in her ears. She looked up into his water-colored eyes and nodded her head in response. He walked her over to the middle of the clearing and they took their places on logs opposite each other. Mel sat with her hands propped at her sides waiting for him to get comfortable. She watched him settle in, relaxed, leaning forward and resting on his elbows, which found a home on his knees.  
They talked for hours about growing up in wizarding families and family in general, Mel found herself full of stories about growing up with two older brothers. Caducus had an older brother himself so the two had plenty to talk about.  
"So where's that scar from?" He looked down on her cheek at the tear that had rested under her left eye for many years.  
"It was from my first battle as a Death Eater, before I had even finished Hogwarts." Taking a deep breath she continued, "We were on a Hogsmeade weekend before Christmas and I was with my friends on some back road, checking out the less beaten path. Someone grabbed me from behind, it was some guy my brothers knew from school, my friends never even noticed I was gone. He made me follow him down some dim alleyway and we apparted to the mountains." She stopped for another deep, heavy breath, struggling to find the next words.  
"You know," Caducus spoke as he rose, then seated himself next to Mel. "You don't have to go on but, you can trust me with anything." He lifted his hand to Mel's face and brushed a few stray hairs out of her eyes. They locked eyes for what felt like an eternity, but Mel broke her timeless stare to continue the story.  
"I want you know about me." He smiled. "When we arrived in the mountains, you know, the ones overlooking Hogwarts, the battle had already started. This guy ran into the middle of it all and I followed, not wanting to be a step behind. Spells were flying everywhere, I didn't even know who we were fighting. A bright blue flash sped towards me and I tried to duck out of the way but I didn't quite make it. Luckily all it did was leave this little scar, but no one could get rid of it, not with magic, not with anything." She looked down at his knees. Her eyes were weighted with guilt and her head full of sorrow.  
"What happened next?" His hand found its way to hers and he rested it there. Mel didn't object.  
"We won. Won what? Who knows, no one ever told me. I was just the baby yannow? I still am. I know this is what I want to be but, I'm just so confused. There were bodies everywhere, broken wands, broken dreams. They yelled at me for caring, told me I need not have a heart to be a Death Eater. But I was standing over the body of a man I just killed, he had a family somewhere how could I not care? I've gotten better though, the more you kill, the harder it is to care, the harder it is to have a heart at all."  
He lifted a finger under her chin and raised her head so she would look him in the eyes. His hand flattened against her jaw line and very softly he slid his right thumb up to her scar and glided over it. Mel looked down at his thumb as he leaned forward and lay two soft, caring lips against her scar, only to pull away moments later. He didn't back away far, but rested his forehead against hers and they both stared down as they linked fingers.  
"I don't even know if they found the bodies. I don't know if anyone knew about the battle at all, it was never in the Prophet. When I look at my brothers, and Bella, and even Lucius I don't see much, yannow? I can't find a soul, now I know why. When you lose the ability to care, you must lose your soul too."  
"But you haven't, I can feel it in you. You still care, that's what makes you different." He tightened his grasp on her hand and she looked up into his eyes.  
"You've never killed a man, have you?" Slowly, he shook his head from side to side.  
"It's dark." Caducus spoke softly. Mel hadn't even noticed, but nighttime had closed in on them. "We better get going, before anyone starts to worry."  
"But they wont." Mel took a pained breath and waited for Caducus to stand up. He helped her to her feet and began to walk but Mel reached out a hand to stop him. He turned and looked, wondering what she was waiting for. Nervously she stepped forwards and wrapped her arms around him and in return, he embraced her too. She rested her right ear on his chest as his chin found its way to the top of her head. They stood there like that for minutes on end, the whole time Mel listened to his heart beating inside of him. Then they set off, hand in hand, back the Riddle House together.  
  
They walked in the back door and into a flurry of events generating in the house. People were rushing back and forth, pacing the kitchen, weaving in and out of doorways and hallways everywhere. Lucius walked by and Mel stepped out in front of him.  
"What's going on?" She inquired in a rush.  
"We are getting ready to take on members of the Ministry who have... picked up our scent, so to say." Lucius replied vindictively. Mel reached for her wand in preparation for battle. "Not you, the men only." His eyes found their way to Caducus. "Get ready, you're going with us."  
"But... but I'm not a..."  
"Doesn't matter. We may need all the men here to fight. Come now." Lucius swept away.  
"I..." Mel began. "Why can't I..."  
"I'M GOING, ENOUGH SAID!" They heard Bella's voice screeching throughout the house as she came flying down the stairs, closely pursing the passing Lucius. "You can't leave me behind, this is NO time to leave me out." Lucius merely snuffed at her and kept along on his way, leaving Bella in the kitchen. Mel looked over at her.  
"Now you know how I feel." She grabbed Caducus' hand and towed him down to her room.  
  
In the darkness he pulled a thick black robe over his shoulders and gloves upon his hands. Eyes fixed at the dark, rotting floorboards he extracted his wand and let his arms goes limp at his sides. A glassy cold glazed over his eyes as he stood rigid as a board. Mel stepped forward and placed a warm hand above his elbow.  
"Mel I..."  
"Shhhhh." He held her close to himself and they gazed at each other lovingly. He lowered his head to hers. Their mouths were not quite touching when the door behind Caducus burst open loudly.  
"Foolish boy. Hurry, we are leaving." Lucius spat at him and rushed out the door.  
"When I come back." Caducus spoke with a wink towards Mel and he too made his way out the door, leaving her behind.  
By the time Mel had reached the kitchen herself, the men were gone, leaving her and her sister. Bella stood staring out the window.  
"They left me behind." She murmured away from Mel.  
"You left me behind."  
"I became a Death Eater when I was younger than you were when you began. It was before the Dark Lord had gotten his full power. I have been one of his most faithful servants and yet, I am not out there tonight."  
"But why is tonight any different."  
"The Dark Lord told me he will infiltrate Hogwarts soon, to bring Harry Potter here. He is going to send one of us and I had a feeling he would send one of those who went this evening."  
"It'll be okay in the end, Bella." They exchanged a small smile and waited together for the evening to pass.  
  
Mere hours had passed when the men arrived back in Little Hangleton. The sky was cold and dark and the stars twinkled mindlessly in their midst. Mel wandered around the lawn in the back of the house searching for Caducus. Though, she could not set her sights upon him. She looked for Lucius, he wasn't among them either.  
"Rabastan!" She ran up to her brother. "Where is Caducus? Tell me now!"  
"Him and Lucius," he was panting. "We had to leave them behind."  
"What?! Tell me where you were I must find him." He simply looked back at her but Mel knew better. She kept her eyes locked on his and used Legilimency to get what she wanted. "The Department of Mysteries? Again?"  
"Mel you can't go, you mustn't." He laid a hand upon her shoulder.  
"You can't stop me." With that, she apparated.  
  
She stood in a stone hallway with wooden doors off their hinges. She grasped her wand and moved forward. Slowly she moved, a cold draft encompassing her, and she saw at the end of the hall, two dark hooded figures facing each other.  
"Foolish boy." One called.  
"You can't, I did nothing." Desperately cried the other.  
"Avada Kedavra!" A flash of red light illuminated the hallway and Mel saw Lucius holding his wand over a dead body on the floor. She rushed forward, feet flying faster than they ever carried her before. The hood had fallen off the head of the limp body and the closer Mel drew to them the more her fears became reality.  
She flew past Lucius and dove onto her knees next to the body. Cupping his head in her hands and looked up at Lucius teary eyed.  
"How could you?"  
"Caducus was in the way. He almost got us caught. Why do think everyone else is home except us?"  
"He wasn't a Death Eater he didn't know what he was doing."  
"And it showed. We have to go." He apparated. Mel grabbed Caducus' hand and drug his cold, limp body back to Little Hangleton.  
  
The next morning behind the Riddle House Mel found herself standing over Caducus' grave, which she dug herself. She did not cry, nor did she hate Lucius, she had no heart at all. What she feared had happened to her, she lost her heart and her soul. She became a being without a care for the living, just like everyone in her company.  
"It'll be okay." Rabastan stepped up behind her. "These things won't hurt you after awhile. But until then I'll take care of you, you are my little sister of course." She turned to look at him.  
"But it has been awhile. I don't care anymore." He wrapped her arms around Mel and they embraced.  
"That a girl. By the way, the Dark Lord wishes to see you. Don't keep him waiting now, go." Taken aback, she looked into Rabastan's brown eyes and in reaction he nodded his head. With a smile Mel strode away from her brother and into the rusty back door. She scuffled through the kitchen and up the stairs down to Voldemort's room.  
The door swung open and the room was full of warmth from a crackling fire, Nagini lay coiled up by the fire, dozing peacefully. Voldemort stood to greet her and at once Mel dropped to her knees in reverence.  
"No, please stand." Voldemort hissed. Startled, Mel stood.  
"Lord, you... you wanted to see me?"  
"Don't be nervous, I have no ill words for you. Praise actually." An awkward sort of smirk drew over his face. "I saw you yesterday in the Department of Mysteries. Quite courageous of you to run off into the unknown alone. And might I had, very sneaky."  
"Is that what you called me here for?"  
"No."  
"Then what."  
"I'm getting to that, now shut up." Mel felt a little embarrassed about pressing on with Voldemort like he was one of her equals. "I need someone to go infiltrate Hogwarts for me and that someone is going to be you. You will leave tonight." Mel knew what for but she still inquired.  
"Wait... Hogwarts? For what?"  
"The Potter boy must be brought to me." He took a long, drawling breath and continued. "It is time the prophecy was fulfilled."  
  
Mel's body tingled all over as she reapparated on a rocky cliff in the mountains above Hogwarts castle. The wind was blowing briskly and it cut through Mel's skin. She looked around at the darkening rock walls surrounding her and slowly made her way to the edge of an overlooking ledge. Suddenly, something crunched beneath her feet and quickly her attention was drawn downwards. Her foot retracted from the point of impact and below her she saw a brittle and broken finger bone, barely clutching onto a rotted holly wand. Mel spun around and noticed at least a dozen skeletons and broken wands at her feet, she had been here before. Mel had dueled here 5 years prior when she was just 17, on a Hogsmeade weekend right before Christmas. It was now the feeling of guilt or pain from caring would have overtaken Mel but, without another thought, she kicked away the boney hand and advanced toward the edge of the mountainside.  
Standing there on the ledge looking down on Hogwarts and the lake, Mel felt so empowered as a Death Eater, she was on top of the world. The wind swept down from the mountaintops and blew Mel's robes and long dark hair off to her left. The large, orange sun was setting beyond the sparkling waters in the distance causing the sky to fade from red to black. Mel took a deep breath of the crisp night air.  
"There's no turning back now." She whispered to herself as she set off down the mountain and into the sunset.  
  
-The End-  
and  
-To Be Continued- 


End file.
